


But Oh Those Dagobah Nights

by Aaveena



Series: Saving the Last Hope Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dagobah is the Most Romantic Location in Star Wars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), POV Rey (Star Wars), Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), awkward space virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaveena/pseuds/Aaveena
Summary: Trapped in the past and now on Dagobah, Ben and Rey escape the extended Skywalker-Solo-Organa clan to have a bit of alone time aboard Ben's ship theShadow. This is a peek behind the privacy curtain in chapter 20 of my ongoing fic "Saving the Last Hope", but can honestly be read without context.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Saving the Last Hope Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872205
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	But Oh Those Dagobah Nights

“Rest safely you two!” Han calls out, his words followed by a loud, dry bark of laughter. Rey can feel Ben stiffen beside her, he stops, starts to turn around, but Rey grabs hold of his sleeve and continues to tug him towards his ship – the _Shadow_ , apparently. The matte-black ship is aptly named, if a little on the nose for Ben, in Rey’s opinion.Ben doesn’t fight her. He opens the gangway and they climb inside, stopping short just before the bed.

Rey looks up at Ben, her cheeks hot, and not from the fire outside, but from the things he had been saying to her, the things she had been saying to him. They seem to be stuck in a sort of trance for a moment. Images bounce between the two them, just flashes of ideas. All of them are things Rey wants but has no experience with outside of the rare dirty holovid or hazy dream. Ben is the first to break the spell.

He surges down, his lips meeting hers, his tongue immediately seeking entry. Rey’s mouth opens and the taste of him fills her. She nips at Ben’s bottom lip and he groans low in his throat, the sound traveling all the way down Rey’s spine to her core, making every inch of her tingle with something that feels like anticipation. Ben’s hands are everywhere, her hair, her shoulders, her neck, her arms, her waist, everywhere but where she wants them. Without breaking away from him, Rey grabs one of his hands with her own and places it on her breast.

Ben’s entire body stills and for a moment Rey is worried that she’s done something wrong, that she’s gone too far. Luckily, Ben’s hand slowly starts moving, tentatively kneading the soft flesh on her chest, and he emits a soft sound like a whimper before he is kissing her again in earnest.

Rey’s own hands grip Ben’s shoulders, which are so strong and wonderfully broad. She strokes along the hard cords of muscles hidden beneath layers of leather and cloth and suddenly she realizes that he’s wearing far too much clothing. She fumbles with his jacket, ripping it off of him with clumsy hands and tosses it to the ground somewhere out of sight and immediately begins tugging on the hem of his shirt. Thankfully, Ben acquiesces her silent request, reaching one hand up behind him to the collar at the base of his neck and tugs the shirt off in one, swift motion.

His chest is bare before her again, an expanse of smooth, pale skin marked by scars and freckles alike. Rey places a trembling hand on the skin before her, warm and soft. She can feel the hard muscle underneath, she can feel him breathing, she can feel him watching her. She traces the scar she gave him, running from his neck to his shoulder in a jagged line, caresses the firm planes of his pectorals, runs her fingers along his abs, ghosts her thumb over the solid ‘V’ shaped crease leading down into his trousers.

She looks up into his liquid, heated gaze. She leans down to press a soft kiss to his chest, never breaking eye contact, and Ben shudders. She buries her face in the planes of his chest and inhales deeply, breathing in the smell of him. Smoke, wood, leather, and something inexplicably masculine, something inherently Ben.

She wants more contact, her body buzzing with the need to feel more of him on more of her. She unbuckles her belt, the strap of leather falling to the floor at her feet unceremoniously, and grasps at the hem of her own shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She looks up at Ben in time to see him swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, she follows the movement with her eyes, wanting to place her lips there, wanting to place them _everywhere_.

Ben stares at her silently, his dark eyes wide and trained firmly on her chest. Rey has never been self-conscious about her body, has never much cared what anyone thought about it, if anyone found it attractive, but, strangely, she finds she cares now. She’s seen the way the other women in the Resistance look in the communal sonics, softer, smoother, fewer scars, their childhoods not spent wriggling their way through tight openings in wrecked star destroyers looking for scavenge only they were small enough to find. She is wiry, muscular, and thin, though she has filled out a bit since joining the Resistance, her body reacting happily to three square meals a day – something practically unheard of on Jakku.

Her body has always worked hard for her, her muscles always going the extra mile when she needs them too, her hands never failing to find a hold in the walls of a star destroyer, but maybe it’s not enough. Maybe her body, which has always been a sufficient vessel for survival, is not one that is attractive. She’s never needed it to be before now.

“They’re small, aren’t they?” Rey asks quietly, her hands coming up to cover her breasts, but Ben captures her wrists in his own hands, dragging her arms back down to her sides.

His tongue darts out to wet his lips and Rey shivers. Ben looks at Rey like she is something he’d like to devour, and it sets her on fire, her worries vanishing like smoke. He leans down, trailing a heated line of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck, leaving a cool, wet trail behind.

“They’re perfect.” He says when he reaches her breast, his hot breath ghosting her nipple. His tongue darts out and licks it tentatively and Rey squeaks, surprised.

"You’re perfect.”

He kisses her chest softly before sucking nearly her whole breast into his mouth, his tongue laving at her nipple, causing her to cry out, the sensation increasing the wet heat in her cunt. His large hands circle her waist, the tips of his fingers nearly touching, nearly enclosing around her completely.

“Ben,” Rey moans his name, running her fingers through his mane of thick, dark hair.

Ben grabs at the flesh of Rey’s ass before standing, hauling her upwards with him, like she weighs nothing at all, his mouth still focused on her chest, though he moves slightly to give her other breast some attention. He falls back onto the bed behind him, Rey landing on his abdomen. She looks down at him, her hands splayed out on the smooth planes of his chest. Ben looks up at her, his whiskey-brown eyes soft and yet burning, like fire.

She likes it up here, she thinks, she feels powerful, in control. She leans down to kiss his deliciously full mouth, her bottom shifting lower until it finds – oh! Something hard and insistent pokes at her through his trousers. Rey inhales sharply. She grinds against him, her body seeking friction, needing it like water or air – and it feels absolutely _wonderful_.

She continues to grind against him, her body finding a natural rhythm, as she places sloppy, wet kisses on Ben’s mouth, his jaw, his throat, his chest. She is panting breathily and Ben groans her name, long and low and slow, before placing his hands along her ribcage and lifting her up to flip them over.

“You first.” Is all he manages before he’s kissing her again.

She likes this too, she decides, Ben on top of her. His big, strong arms caging her, his body pressed against her, the weight of him pushing her down into the mattress in the most delightful way. This is also good. His hand snakes down her body until he’s toying with the waistline of her leggings, his fingers playing along the seam, begging for entry.

_May I_? He asks through the bond so he does not have to separate his lips from hers a second too early.

“Yes,” Rey breathes out loud, the word nearly lost inside of Ben’s mouth.

His fingers breach the entrance of her pants, sliding down to meet her folds. One lone finger pushes through her outer lips to find her wet and waiting for him. The digit traces a lazy, experimental line up her core in a way that is not unpleasant, but also manages to miss the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. He finds it though and begins to rub at it with almost expert precision, steady circles of even pressure which have her pulse climbing. She wonders if he’s done this before.

She never has, at least, not with anyone else. She knows that Ben is somewhat older than her, though she’s not sure by exactly how much, and it’s entirely possible that he could have had many partners in his life. She tries not to focus on that.

“Yes, ah – yes, Ben, just like that.” She says, her voice too high and breathy.

Rey writhes beneath him as he kisses and licks up and down the column of her throat, nipping at her pulse point, all the while his finger strumming at her clit.

She is confused when the pressure stops, Ben’s finger sliding down to prod at her entrance. It’s not something she’s ever done while chasing her own pleasure, normally content to simply rub herself into relaxation. His finger slides in to the first knuckle, she stills at the intrusion.

“Okay?” Ben asks, sounding worried, his movements stopping as well. “Does it hurt?”

“No, doesn’t hurt,” Rey says, shaking her head slightly. It doesn’t _hurt_ , it’s just different. Strange, but not unpleasant.

He pumps the digit in and out once, twice, his eyes never leaving hers, gauging her reaction. Rey decides that the feeling of him inside of her is more pleasant than strange and her body relaxes once more. Ben shifts his hand around so that his thumb can come up to begin rubbing at her clit once more. The two sensations combined are _more_ than pleasant. His finger slides in deeper and curves upwards in a ‘come hither’ motion hitting a spot inside of her that has her seeing stars. Rey cries out loudly and Ben repeats the motion, smiling.

She grasps desperately at the muscles of his back, feeling them move under his skin as he pleasures her, her blunt nails scraping down his skin, leaving long, red streaks in their wake. He leans down to lave at her breasts once again as he begins pumping into her in earnest. She whines almost petulantly as he removes his finger, her body feeing empty with the loss, but then moans greedily as he thrusts two fingers deep inside of her.

Rey bucks against his hand eagerly, her breaths coming in short, sharp pants. She babbles her pleasure and Ben’s name over and over again, nonsense spilling from her mouth as he fucks her with his hand, her back arching towards his body, her nipples, hardened with arousal, scraping along his chest deliciously. She grips at the sheets beneath her with white-knuckled strength, desperate for an anchor as delightful pressure begins to build low in her stomach.

“Beautiful,” He whispers, kissing the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. The deep bass of his voice tumbles through Rey. “So beautiful.”

“Ben, I’m – I –”

She can feel herself approaching her peak. Ben must feel it to, her walls convulsing around his long, thick fingers, as he begins to rub her with just a bit more speed and pressure – and it is oh so perfect. Rey’s eyes squeeze shut as she comes, her whole body shuddering with white, hot pleasure. She screams Ben’s name and wraps her arms around him, holding her body close to his as wave after wave of ecstasy crashes through her.

He coaxes her through her climax and the aftershocks, pulling his hand away only when she begs, his attentions on her oversensitive clit too much to take. He brings the fingers that had been inside of her up to his mouth and sucks them clean of her juices with a low moan of pleasure. Rey can do nothing but lie below him, her body boneless and wracked with bliss. He wraps his arms around her and lies down, pulling her into his side, as if it is all over – but it can’t be. Rey shakes her head weakly and pulls away from his embrace, sitting up so that she can unbuckle his belt.

“You don’t have to,” He insists, even as she can see his arousal straining against the dark fabric of his pants. “It’s alright.” He assures.

“I want to.” Rey says firmly, her own voice a little ragged.

Ben nods stiffly and allows Rey to unbuckle him, to pull his pants down – all the way off, she decides, throwing the fabric off into the void behind her. She pulls down his underthings and his member – his cock – springs loose, standing proud and upright. She just looks at it for a moment. It is tall and thick with fat veins running up and down the length, semi-clear liquid leaking from the red, bulbous head. The size worries her a bit. She wonders how it could ever fit inside of her. She’d felt full with just two of Ben’s fingers and his cock is surely much larger than that. Ben coughs in discomfort, ripping her from her ruminations.

“Can I touch it?” She asks, her hand hovering nearby the shaft.

Ben’s only response is a choked sound as he nods his head up and down emphatically. Rey traces her fingers lightly up and down the shaft. Ben shivers at her touch, a quiet little sound escaping his throat. It is much harder than she’d imagined, but the skin is very soft, like steel wrapped in velvet. Feeling bold, she grabs his cock at the base and pumps up once experimentally. Ben hisses beside her and she halts her movement.

“What did I do wrong?”

“You – You need lubrication.” He manages to choke out. “Spit works.”

Rey nods. She knows that she could just spit in her hand and return to her previous actions, but a wicked idea strikes her. She smirks and looks Ben directly in the eyes as she leans down to lick a wet stripe up the length of his cock, the tip of her tongue swiping along the thick head to collect the salty precum waiting there. Ben emits a low, animalistic moan and Rey can feel his pleasure reverberating through her.

She smiles again, wanting to be better for him than any of his mysterious past partners, those faceless men and women who may or may not exist. She wants to be better for him because he is _hers_. _Mine_. Her scavenger’s mind supplies. She’d marked him, she’d claimed him – he’s hers according to all spoken and unspoken scavenger laws.

“Like that?” She asks, lowering herself again to place a kiss to the head of his cock.

“Rey,” He gasps, his voice hoarse and rough.

She smiles again before she wraps her lips around his dick, taking it into her mouth as far as it will go – which is not too far, the entire length of it considered. She wraps her hand around the base, now coated with saliva and begins pumping, her tongue swirling around the shaft. Ben’s hand flies up to her hair and she can feel through the trembling tension there how he holds himself back, how he wants to fuck himself hard and fast with her mouth but doesn’t.

Rey watches Ben as she works his dick with her mouth and hand. His head thrown back in pleasure, a red flush creeping up the pale skin of his chest and face. He is beautiful, raven hair splayed around his head like a dark halo, hard muscles twitching under his skin – maybe she would like to devour him, too. Rey fumbles a few times, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin along the shaft, Ben cringing with discomfort. Sometimes she takes him a little too deeply, causing herself to gag and sputter around him, but she is a quick learner too.

She takes him sloppily, spit leaking from her mouth as she pumps her head up and down around his cock, but Ben doesn’t seem to mind at all. She hollows out her cheeks and sucks and Ben’s whole body shakes, his dick twitching against her tongue.

“So perfect, Rey.” He mumbles, his voice tight. “So fucking perfect –”

Rey hums with delight at his praise and that seems to set him off. There’s no warning as cum shoots from his erect member in hot, thick ropes, painting her tongue and the back of her throat in the bitter liquid. Initially, Rey dislikes the taste, though it’s certainly not the worst thing she’s ever tasted, but she finds that she doesn’t mind either way because it’s Ben’s, because it’s Ben. She swallows the load before sliding her mouth off of his cock with a slick _pop_.

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” He says softly, pulling her into his chest and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Rey wonders if he can taste himself on her tongue.

She presses her body flush against his as she melts into the kiss.

“It’s alright,” She says softly before she kisses him again.

Rey tucks herself into his chest, her body relaxed and fully sated. Ben presses sweet, soft kisses into her hair, murmuring his thanks and incoherent adorations there. She can hear his every heartbeat. It is strange but wonderful, the way it is perfectly synched to her own, it's comforting, also. It’s as if they were always meant to be like this, together in every sense possible. Fated in the best way.

They fall asleep like this, the bond shimmering between them, golden and content, warm and welcoming and familiar, wrapping around them as if to tie them together, just like this – something Rey doesn’t really think she’d mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I have literally never written smut before in my LIFE, so I hope it wasn't just, like, awful! Haha! It was fun though, and I might do a couple more of these for future chapters as the story wraps up if you all enjoyed this! As always, thanks so much for reading! 😊💕


End file.
